Chapter 051
The E-Pandora Project is the fifty-first chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 8, and first chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopis Due to the growing Nova threat, the Chevalier authorize the E-Pandora Project, against Gengo Aoi's wishes. The project is being showcased in Alaska, and West Genetics sends Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Rana Linchen and their representatives for the project. Summary At the Grand Canyon Headquarters of the Chevalier, the Head Committee board of the Chevalier agrees to initiate the E-Pandora Project. After the meeting, Dr. Gengo Aoi is interviewed about the project. He admits that although he is against the project, they are left with no choice but to go with it since they can no longer wait for suitable Pandora candidates. Gengo is bombarded with more questions from the press but he ignores them. He contemplates just how dire the current situation is and how much mankind has been pushed so much into desperation. He also thinks about Maria Lancelot. Worldwide, the news of the project becomes a source of controversy. Back at West Genetics Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz discuss the new project. Yu-Mi is outraged by it but Elize can see the reason behind its purpose. Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer L. Bridget return from Bali. They are greeted by Rana Linchen. Rana notices how close Satellizer and Kazuya have gotten. In response, Rana tries to become closer to Kazuya. Her attempts to get closer with Kazuya go as far as interrupting his conversion with Kaho Hiiragi and taking his attention away from Arthur Crypton. She even offers to sleep with Kazuya. Kazuya can not bear it anymore and asks Rana why she's been doing all that. Rana answers that she just wants to even out the playing field between her and Satellizer. Kazuya assures her that he and Satellizer did not do any intimate things while in Bali. Taking Kazuya's words to heart, Rana bids him goodbye and jumps out his window. The next day, Sister Margaret informs that Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen have been chosen to take part in the E-Pandora Project and go to the Alaska Base. Yu-Mi is surprised to know that Satellizer has been selected for this endeavour. Elizabeth and her friends discuss why she has been called to go. Later, Scarlett Ohara is seen talking with an assistant in the laboratory at the Alaska Base. Behind her are large cylindrical glass containers containing human forms in stasis. Event Notes *Introduction of Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara. *The E-Pandora Project is authorized by the Chevalier and it will be held at the Alaska Base. *Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Rana Linchen are ordered represent West Genetics at the Alaska Base. Trivia *In combat against the Nova, Satellizer L. Bridget's role is "Finisher," Elizabeth Mably's role is "Striker," and Chiffon Fairchild and Rana Linchen hold the same role as "All-Rounders." See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters